Furuba Fight!
by Yori Hayashi
Summary: Yori and Yuki Hayashi meet Shigure's editor and decide to help her get revenge. With Tohru and Kyo on their side, will they beat team pervy? Chaos ensues! A little TorhuxKyo. Rated T just in case. It is now complete!
1. War Declaration!

Furuba Fight!!!

By: Yori Hayashi

Fanfiction of: Fruits Basket

Summary: Yori and Yuki meet Shigure's editor and they decide to help her get revenge! With Kyo and Tohru on their side, they form: Team Vengeance:p Chaos ensues!

Disclaimer:

Yoshe: We don't own Fruits Basket!

Yori: I wish we did, though, 'cause…

Both: We think Kyo is HOT!

Lol.

O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O

Do you like my new scene changer? Those are the couples in my Manga! Yori and Kagra, Selina and Pookie, (I wuv that name. I did it for laughs. That's Kagra's brother) Aya and Zerph, and Yoshe and Yukio. Plus, O.o… Yay!

Chapter One- War Declaration

During winter vacation, the twins Yori and Yuki visited the Sohma house often. They both knew about the ancient curse that was put on the family, but just like Tohru, they had promised to keep it a secret. And besides, Yoshe had given Hatori a very frightening threat the night he said that her hikari's memories might have to be erased. Akito, though very angry bout the curse getting out once again, decided to trust them, if only for a little while.

They were headed to the Sohma house, and when they got there, they saw a sobbing lady on the porch.

"Shigure!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Yori and Yuki had to cover their ears at the loud noise. "Shi-san, please don't do this to me! Open this door!"

Yuki led the way up to the lady. "Excuse me…" She muttered, trying to get the lady's attention. Her efforts failed, however, as the lady was now drowning in a pool of despair.

"Shiguuuureeee!"

"Hey, your Shigure's editor, Mitchan!" Yori said, sounding very proud of herself. "I'd recognize that loud howl anywhere. Shigure plays it on his tape recorder all the time. He must love hearing it. Ah, I'm so smart. Ahahaha."

Yuki hit the taller sibling on the head. "Baka." Bending down to be eye-level with the crying woman, she said, "Are you alright? Why are you crying? Is Shigure procrastinating again? He never wants to turn that manuscript in to you, does he?"

"Ye-e-es!" She wailed. "That's exactly my problem! He'll get me firrrrred! Waaaaaaa!!" the gasping lady banged and scratched on the door as if her life depended on it. "Sensei! Let me in, please! Don't lock me out! Why!?"

"…I'd just let myself get fired, rather than put myself through this mess." Yori said. "I mean, it's doing you no good at all." She put her hands on her hips. "Well, if you be quiet for just a moment, we can try and trick them into letting you in. He won't keep us out. By the way, what all has this evil man done to you?"

"Well…" They listened to her long line of complaints. When she was done, almost half an hour later, the twins were in tears, too.

"How… sad… rude… cruel…"

"Yes, cruelty at it's worst!" Yori cried into her arm. "We'll do whatever we can, Mitsuru-san! You can count on us to help you!"

"Domo arigoto gozaimas. I am at your mercy, Yori-chan and Yuki-chan!" she bowed deeply to show her respect.

"Ah, don't think on it!"

The door slammed open, and the three girls jumped at the loud bang. "Wha-"

Kyo stood in the doorway, glaring at them. (Yoshe: -Drools- Yori: Uh…) "Will you three shut up!? I'm trying to sleep in here! Have you not realized how tired I get when it rains?"

The editor looked up at him in a bewildered fashion, "Huh?"

"Ah!" Kyo had only just noticed who the third person was. "I- uh- you see- Well…" He tried to think up a lie. "A few years ago… I… was asleep… yeah. And Shigure was practicing these weird curse thingies… and yeah… So… now I get real tired when it rains. And so the story goes…"

"Eh?"

"Obviously, his energy is lost along with his brainpower." Yuki said.

"Whadda lie." Yori said. "You're just trying to make it sound more exciting. It really goes like this… When he was born, a zodiac curse was put on him. When he gets hugged by a girl that is not part of the zodiac, he turns into the cat! And, when it rains, he gets tired just like a cat." Yori looked at Kyo, who looked like his head was going to explode.

"You…"

"Yori…" Yuki muttered. "That wasn't a good idea… you're memory might have to be erased… and Mitchan's! Mine, too!" she tried to speak as quietly as possible, hoping Mitsuru didn't believe her sister.

"That was a terrible lie, Yori-san…" Mitsuru said.

"Phew…" Everyone but Yori (who was laughing hysterically) let out a sigh of relief. Kyo sent Yori a threatening look, but she didn't stop laughing.

Tohru came out a few moments later. "Hello, everyone! How are- Ack!" She was cut off when Yuki bombarded her, scaring her half to death.

"Tohru-kun, I am so glad that you're here! You must help us defeat the evil dictator, Shigure Hitler!" She declared.

"That's not something to joke about…" Kyo and Yori said, shaking their heads in disgust. (A/N: Yori recovers quickly, doesn't she?)

Yuki ignored them. "Join us, Tohru-Kun! Join Team Vengeance on our quest to defeat Shigure!"

"T-Team Vengeance?"

"Idiots."

"B-but… Yuki-chan… What have I to be vengeful about? Shii-san has been wonderful to me!" (A/N: Of course, SHE would say that!)

Yori stepped in to help. "He's a perv! Be vengeful about his pervertynesses!"

"Dah-"

"I don't care whether or not that's a word!" Yori shook the frightened girl. "You can't turn us down, Tohru! We need you; look at his poor editor!" Yori and her short-haired sister fell to their knees to add dramatic effect as Tohru looked over to the editor.

"Well, alright. What could it hurt…? I'll help you, Yori-chan!"

"Yahoo!" Yuki yelled. "You can be in charge of our nutrition. Warriors must eat, you know." She turned back to Kyo-kun, who was now totally zonked out. "KYYYOOOO-KUUUUUUUN!!! Wake up! WAKEY-UPPY!"

"Mrow!"

"Haha! He meowed!"

"Yuki…"

"Kyo-Kun…"

"Augh! Stupid women!!" Kyo bellowed. "I hate you all!"

"K-Kyo-kun…" Tohru said quietly. She reached out for his arm. "Hey…"

"What!?" He bellowed again. Tohru looked hurt, so he tried to take back his screaming. "Wait, Tohru, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to yell! Aw, no! Don't cryyyy! No! Stop crying! I didn't mean it!"

She sniffed. "I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean to make you angry K-kyo-kun… I just wanted you to calm down…"

"Tohru!"

"Kyo, you meanie!" Yori yelled into his ear. "You now owe us. Mainly Tohru… Heh…" She struck a pose. "Join our team pussy-cat! You'll get to fight, and we could really use you on our team! So, whatcha think?"

Kyo rolled his eyes and yawned. "I'm thinking there's no way in Pete's name that I'd join your stupid payback squad! You can just for get it."

"Aw, Kyo-kun, please do it… We need you…" Tohru begged. "Please?" She gave him the best puppy-dog-pout she could muster.

He caved in. "I- I… Uh… Ugh… Fine... just let me get some sleep. If I don't get any, you can just forget about it, okay!?"

"Okay!" The three girls said as he walked back into the house. "Alright." Yori said. "How about this, Mitsuru! You can head home. This may take a while… We'll call you once we get the manuscript. After this, he won't bother you again- hopefully… But, I'm no psychic, so there's no guarantee. But, it's better than not trying at all, isn't it?" she smiled and waited for the answer she wanted out of Mitchan.

That's exactly what she got. "I thank you…"

O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O

"Shii-san!" Yori and Yuki bounded angrily into the livingroom, where Shigure and Yuki were reading. Tohru followed in close behind, unsure of what to do. "Dummy!" Yori added.

"You jerk!" Yuki said. They both grabbed his ears and pulled as hard as they could. He completely ignored the pain, however. He closed his happy eyes and smiled.

He sang, "High-school girls, High-school girls, one-two-three, high-school girls!" His eyes stayed closed as he hummed the rest of the song, knowing that they would kill him if he sang it out loud. The black haired novelist was feeling annoyingly giddy.

Yori grimaced at the idiotic dog. "Shigure, I don't think that you totally understand…"

"Shii-san!"

"We declare war on you!" Yori declared with a clenched fist. "And we will not lose! Isn't that right, Tohru-kun?"

"Right!" She did the best that she could to pull off a straight face. She wasn't very successful, though. She just looked so stupid like that.

Yuki popped his head out of the book he was reading. "Honda-san is on your team, Yori-Kun? Who else is on your team? Is it that stupid cat?" He thought over what he just said. "No, that was stupid. He'd never want to play a war game. He'd feel much too pathetic when he got beat."

"Actually, Kyo-kun did join our team! We're really happy! He's great at combat." Tohru said, with that big grin on her face. "I can't wait to start!"

"Really now…?"

Shigure gave a pouty face. "Four against one…? That's really not fair… I don't understand what I did to anyone! I'm the most innocent person on this Earth!"

(Anime fall moment)

"Yeah, right! Everything, that's what you did!" Yuki Hayashi snapped. "You did every stinking thing to make your editors life miserable! And we're kind of bored, now that I think about it…"

(Three more anime falls)

"Still, four against one. That's so rude, and unfair. What am I to do!? I'm just a simple novelist, against four angry, (Hyper rabbit: more like three) hormone-driven teenagers!" (Hyper rabbit: once again… Tohru? Hormone-driven and angry?)

"All is not fair in love and war." Yori answered.

"You know, I think I'll help you, Shigure." All heads turned towards Yuki Sohma. "If that stupid cat is on their team, it'll just be another way for me to beat him in battle. You might as well have some brains on your team." He gave his best smile.

Shigure smiled. (A/N: You know, that smile that looks really idiotic, when he knows he's tricked someone, and made their lives miserable?) "Why, Yuki-kun, I'm so glad to have you on my team! It'll be so easy now!" The snaky novelist turned towards Tohru. "Would you like to switch over to my team, so that we have an even amount of players? It's only fair!"

"Uh…" Tohru hated being put under that kind of pressure. She didn't know what to say.

"No, Shii-san!" Yori answered for her. "You see, our team has something to represent. (Hyper rabbit: Except Kyo! He only joined because of Tohru!) We are here to avenge your editor! We can't switch teams on a whim."

Tohru felt much better. "She's right… I feel very sorry for your editor… I couldn't possibly change teams…" she sighed, "I'm sorry, Shigure…"

Yori was getting annoyed. "Don't apologize, you nimrod! He's the enemy! Don't apologize to the enemy for being his enemy! What kind of soldier are you!?" she screamed. She whispered to Yuki, "As much as I hate to say this about Tohru, we may have a double-teamer on our hands. She wouldn't want to let Shigure down… she's too nice for that… but she's no liar…" Yori and Yuki nodded to each other and Kyo, who had woken up, once again from all the noise (and it had stopped raining), interrupted from behind them.

He said, "I doubt what you all are saying." Yori and Yuki gasped out of surprise. He ignored them, and kept speaking, "Like you all said, she's honest. She won't let us down in that respect. We just need to keep an eye on the enemy… Shigure could get to her if we aren't careful… That girl is so ditzy she'd go out with a dog and not notice what it is."

"That's mean." Yuki huffed.

"Well, maybe so," Kyo answered. "but it is true."

"Oh, and Kyo, I'll have you know that Yuki has joined Shigure's team…" Yori said. She raised her voice so that everyone else could hear her, as Kyo got many strange idea's. "Shigure, you need to come up with a team name. So, what is it gonna be?"

Shigure thought it over for a moment while Yuki Sohma watched him with an anxious and worried look. Yuki didn't want him to come up with something stupid, but he also knew that there was no way around it. Shigure was Shigure, and that would never change.

"I know; Yuki and I will, from now on and forever more, be known as… Team Pervy!" Shigure laughed of excitement. "I love the name!"

Everyone else, especially Yuki Sohma, who now had to go by that idiotic name, was having other thoughts, but it was the same going around. _'Team…Pervy?' _

While Shigure continued laughing, Yuki said, "Fine. I'll go with that stupid name. But, just so you know, there are some conditions to this agreement."

Everyone gave him a look of confusion (well, actually, Kyo was over in a corner laughing murderously, and Tohru was trying to calm him down).

"The condition is that, if we lose, I'm going to beat you until you turn into a dog, and then I will skin you alive," he said in his soft voice. "Then, I will cook the skin and force what's left of you to eat it. So," he closed his eyes, "If you would prefer not to have your insides sticking out, I suggest that you come up with a fair game plan."

Shigure was too scared and shocked to say anything. He could only give a large gulp of fear at Yuki's expression. The Hayashi twins were laughing wildly at the scene (and Kyo and Tohru were still in the corner).

Kyo got out of his laughing state. "We need to go eat you all. If we're going to beat that rat-boy, we need to be in top shape! There's no way I'm going to let HIM win this battle!" Kyo bounded into the kitchen and started preparing meals. He was muttering evil things about his cousin, and taking his frustrations out on the onigiri taht he was making.

"Kyo-kun has strong feelings for Yuki-kun..." Yori said. "It's so terribly obvious. Don't you two agree?"

Tohru started freaking out, much to Yori's displeasure. "What!? Feelings for Yuki-Kun!? Yori-chan, what do you mean by that!? He couldn't possibly be-"

Yori stopped her babbling. "I mean feelings of hatred, of course. Get your ditzy mind out of the gutter, Tohru-chan."

Tohru calmed down just a little. They heard yelling coming from the kitchen. "Will you all hurry up and get in here!? I'm hungry, and I'm not making all this by myself!"

The three girls laughed. "Gomenasai, Kyo-kun!" they all shouted.

There was no stopping now. A huge battle of the Sohma's (and the Hayashi twins) was about to start!

O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O

Yori: Ooh, things are gonna get good! I can feel my spine tingling with excitement! I can't wait 'til the next chapter!

Hyper rabbit: (Hit's Yoshe on the head with a bat (the flying kind) for no apparent reason) This is gonna be stupid! That's what I think!

Yoshe: (attacks the rabbit and almost kills him to death. Lol.) What was that for you mangy, wild animal, you?! I was busy drooling over a picture of Kyo!

Yori: (staring at Hyper Rabbit) Where in _the_ world did that thing come from?

Hyper Rabbit: Either I or Shigure would have had to do it. You were ruining his new floors.

Yori: (pulls out screen as Yoshe starts screaming wildly) This scene is blocked due to excessive gore. Hey, instead of listening to us babble, here is a rambling that I wrote the other night!

And the randomness begins…

Tohru: Something smells kind of fishy…

Yuki: It smells like the stupid cat.

Kyo: What was that!? Why don't you say that to my face, you stupid girly-boy!?

Yori: I'm going to kill you all! Ahahahahahahaa!!

Shigure: Don't get any blood on my floor…

Tohru: (Holding a pan) B-But! I'm not done with the dishes yet! Can't you wait, Yori-kun?

Yori: Death waits for no one, Honda!

Shigure: I'm begging you; please don't get blood on my floor! The Main House isn't going to pay for repairs anymore…

(Yoshe switches with Yori)

Yoshe: No! I won't let you kill my Kyon-kun! He's too cute to die! (glomps Kyo)

Yuki: This is dumb. I'm leaving.

Yoshe: (starts drooling) I… love… KYO!

Shigure: No, my floooor!!! (falls on hands and knees)

Tohru: I like cleaning, don't get me wrong… but…

Shigure: (drowning in drool) My floor!

Yoshe: My MAN!

Kyo: My dignity! (struggles to get out of Yoshe's headlock, but fails miserably)

Yoshe: Stop struggling! (takes Tohru's pan and hits Kyo in the head, knocking him out) Haha! Now whatcha gonna do!? You're all MINE, Kitty-boy!

Tohru: My BOYFREIND!

Shigure: (is crying from the bloodstains on the floor) …my house…

Yoshe: (pauses) What was that, you said, Tohru? Did you just call Kyo your… Boyfriend?

Tohru: (nods nervously, knowing that she is now dead meat)

Yoshe: (glares at Tohru and chases her all the way to the moon) Get back here, you kitty-stealer!

Kyo: (wakes up) My head…

End the randomness, PLEASE! I beg of you!

Yori, Yoshe and Hyper Rabbit: R and R!

Yoshe: (glares at Hyper Rabbit) Now, where was I…

Yori: Have a nice day! (sweatdrop)


	2. Battle 1 Start!

Furuba Fight: Chapter Two- Cat in a Vent!

Yori: Wow, it seems like just yesterday I was posting chapter one… Why, now I remember! It was yesterday! Oh, I must be the smartest person on planet Earth! (or… maybe not… after all, I'm writing THIS)

(Yoshe and Hyper Rabbit are still hurting each other)

Yori: …I give up. But onto a more idiotic subject, I bought a KYO PLUSHIE today! It's adorable! Hahaha! Alright, on to the story; I think you should know by now that I most certainly do not own this Anime, or the characters. If you think I do… well, I'll have to call the men in white coats, and you will be forced to talk to another person in a white room, who's you to saying, "I'm glad you're here… most people get freaked out by me… Byaughfroofromcatcapoo!" I'm sure that would freak you out very much.

Let the Maki ROLL!

O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O

"So!" Yori was wearing an army uniform, and had become the team's commanding officer. The two enemy teams were in separate rooms (Tohru's and Shigure's), and were deciding their battle plans. "So! We're going to listen in on their battle plan, and form ours around theirs! Any questions?"

Of course, Tohru raised her hand first. "Oh, Yori-chan that's a wonderful idea! May I be the spy, please!? It sounds so fun!" She clasped her hands together, and her eyes were shining with excitement. "I've never been able to do something like that before!"

Kyo snorted.

Yuki whispered to Yori, "Yori, what are we supposed to do? She's a first-class klutz! (A/N: I know, I insult her a lot in this, but in truth, she and Kyo are my favorite characters, just to clear any suspicions) We really don't want to hurt her feelings, though…"

Yori gave her sister a reassuring smile, as Kyo and Tohru were just sitting there, wondering what in the world they were discussing. "I got this all planned out last night. Don't worry about Tohru." (A/N: This chapter takes place the next morning) Yori raised her voice so that the other teammates could hear, "Tohru, sorry, but we won't be spying through doors or windows… I chose a much better way that Yuki and Shigure could never accomplish, seeing as there are no girls on their team…"

Everyone gave her a strange look. She added, "I chose the vents as our spying path. Unfortunately, only one of us could be able to fit through…"

Tohru stuttered, "Ah, you want me to go through the vents!?"

Kyo, on the other hand, knew who she was referring to. He made a bolt for the door, but was still caught. Yori grabbed his arm and pulled him back with all the strength that she could muster.

"Let go!" Kyo got out of her grasp.

"Quick, Tohru! Catch that cat!" Yuki hollered.

"Neh!" She tried to catch Kyo, but ended up tripping as he dodged. "Eh! I can't catch him! What's going on!?" As she was freaking out, the twins managed to catch him gain, but it took all their strength just to keep a hold of his arms.

"Tohru, get him now! Hug him before we lose our grip!" Yuki yelled. Tohru made a mad dash for Kyo once again; however, her ditzy mind still had no idea what was going on. She closed her eyes, jumped, heard a scream, a poof, and then a bunch of laughter.

Tohru opened her eyes to see Kyo in cat form, staring up at her with vicious eyes. "Die, all you stupid women! You must all die a horrible death!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

In the next room…

Shigure and Yuki Sohma were sitting quietly at their desks, as they heard Kyo's loud screams of frustration.

They did nothing but shrug their shoulders and ignore it.

Back to the idiots in the first room…

"Oy! What if I change back in the vents and get stuck!? What happens then!? Did you plan that out, too, YORI!?" Kyo shouted with less volume. He was angry, but didn't want the other team to know what was going on. "WELL!? Did you think about that!?"

Yori nodded her head slowly. "Of course, but it's a risk we'll have to take if we want to win. There's no choice, Kyo-kun…" Then she gave a bright smile. "Tohru, give him a refresh hug, and stuff him in the vent!"

Tohru obeyed as Kyo tried to wriggle away. "Let go of me, you dumb women! (A/N: Note that he is talking to all of them) Hey, are you listening to me?" Tohru put him in the vent. "I said- let me-"

"**SHUT YOUR TRAP AND MOVE YOUR CARCASS, MAGGOOOOT!!"** Yori and Yuki screeched. Tohru was fumbling around, trying to avoid the angry glares. Kyo hissed at them and gave up after that. No amount of screeching would change their hard-headed minds. Yori gave a satisfied smile. "Good luck, maggot."

"Whatever!" He sneered. _'Oy. This is going to be a long day.'_

Well, Kyo, you're right about that.

O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O

Kyo reached Shigure's room after a few minutes of following their voices. From what he could hear, Yuki wasn't agreeing to too many things that Shigure was proposing. Kyo didn't understand how Yuki would want to be on his team in the first place. _'It doesn't matter, anyways…'_ He thought, snickering, _'Any side he's on is the losing side.'_

Shigure was coming up with a new proposition in his mind. "Let's see… Since you didn't agree to the one where we make them think that it's raining ducks…" He scratched his chin in thought, "Let's try to steal Tohru!"

Yuki sighed and put rested his head on one of his hands. (Hyper Rabbit: You mean, the hand that's attached to his body, or the one that he stole from the graveyard? Yori: Shut your trap! Of course it's his hand!) "We've had that plan since the beginning. But, if that's all you have…" Yuki sat up straight again. (Hyper Rabbit: and threw the dead hand away! Ah, so he must go back to the gravesite for another… Yori: That's it! Stop stopping my STORYYYY!) He locked his eyes on Shigure's. "Once, again. Don't forget the deal we made yesterday."

Shigure blinked stupidly. "Deal? We made a deal?" He racked his mind trying to think of what he might have agreed to.

"You know, the one where I…" Yuki took a piece of chicken out of Shigure's mini fridge and ripped its skin off.

Shigure gulped. "Right. That deal…" He looked away from his suspicious teammate, who was now eating away at the rest of the chicken, glaring at him murderously. The novelist tried to think of some way that he could get away. "Ah! I know! I'll go shopping while you work your magic on Tohru-chan!" He stood up quickly in a hurry to get out.

Yuki stopped him. "It seems like I'm the one doing all the work, you know." He snapped. "Your shopping for battle supplies, am I right?" His glare got even worse. "**_Right!?"_**

Shigure chuckled with fear still in his voice. "Why, of course I am, Yuki! What else would a guy like me shop for at a time like this?" (Hyper Rabbit: It has three syllables… is something a lot of women wear… and to me, is totally gross! It is called… Lingerie! Yori: You're really bugging me, you know that?)

O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O

Kyo was making his way down the vent once again. He moved as quickly as possible without the others hearing. At least, that's what he thought.

"Kyo, is that you?" He heard Yori ask. "I hope you weren't that loud going down there. If they heard you, it's all over."

"Shut up!" He snapped. "I know that!" Kyo gave an annoyed sigh once he reached the end. "Let me outta here so I can tell you all what their plan is."

Tohru was about to open the vent, when orange smoke encircled them. They heard a bang as the vent fell to the floor. "Whoah!" Kyo gave a loud scream as he became his human form.

This was what he feared in the first place. The cat was now stuck in the vent.

"Kyo!" All the girls yelled. They rushed over to him as the smoke faded. "Hey, are you alright!?"

"No, I'm not alright, you idiots! I'm stuck! What, are you all blind!?" He yelled. His struggles against the metal vent were useless. "Augh! If it's strong enough to keep me in it, why wasn't it strong enough to hold me up!? Someone, get me out of here!"

The three girls (more or less, Tohru- the other two were busy laughing their heads off) tried pulling him out of the vent. Their (Hyper Rabbit: TOHRU'S!) efforts were useless. Tohru let go after a few minutes. "Kyo-kun, I don't know what we're supposed to do…" She whined.

He growled under his breath. "I'm turning Yori over to the police for this."

Yori gave one last laugh. "Oh? And what exactly are you going to tell them? That we forced you to take off your clothes and get into the vent? And what proof would you have!? You can't tell them the truth, unless you want the secret to get out. And if you erased their memories, they'd have to let us go, because to them, we'd be in there for no reason." She said. "Face it. You have nothing."

They went back to laughing, and Tohru and Kyo went back to struggling.

Kyo knew she was right- he really did have nothing. He gave a sigh of defeat as the door to Tohru's room opened. His two cousins stood there, staring at Team Vengeance in disbelief. Shigure started crying, "MY HOUSE! WHY MUST KYO WRECK MY HOUSE!?"

Yuki Sohma just shook his head and asked, "Honda-san, maybe you could explain what is going on?" He shot a dirty look at her teammates. "The others seem preoccupied at the moment."

"Oh- um…" She really didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to get her team in trouble. "Well, you see…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY WERE DOING!" Shigure screamed. "The only thing that I would like to know is…" He gave Kyo a strange look, "why is there a naked boy in my vent?"

Another anime fall x 89.

"Ah!" Yuki H. perked up. "I can answer that one! That dumb cat got too competitive! He wanted to spy on you all through the vents." Her voice got whiny. "We… tried to tell him not to, but, that idiotic cat just wouldn't listen…"

"Hey, now!" Kyo yelled.

The blue-eyed girl ignored him. "He hugged Tohru, and hopped into the vent… Right as soon as he did that, he changed right back into a human," She fake-cried into her hands. "That terrible boy has no shame!"

Kyo was starting to get extremely mad. "Why, I oughta!"

Shigure sniffed. "Whatever… I don't care any more. Kyo, don't break my house anymore. I'll make you pay for the repairs on this vent."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard him, you dumb cat." Yuki S. snapped. Team Pervy was walking (Shigure was crying) out of the room. As Shigure walked down the stairs to get to his car, Yuki turned back to Kyo and said, "Leave Honda-san alone, you disgusting cat."

"Urgh!" Kyo yelled. "When I get out of this, you are so dead!"

Yuki showed no sign of fear. He just smiled at the girls and walked off.

"Well," Yori laughed, "That was very amusing."

Tohru looked at her angry friend sadly. He avoided her gaze. "Thank you all! I'm so happy to be made out as a pervert!" he yelled. "Now get me out of this thing! You got me into it, and you're going to get me out! Why did I even agree to this stupid idea in the first place!?"

Suddenly, the twins felt very guilty. Tohru finally came up with an idea to get him out. "Here, I'll help." She said quietly. She hugged his neck and he turned back into a cat. "I'll go make some snacks." She tried to smile.

"Uh- Tohru!" Kyo stammered. "Urgh! I'll just talk to her later, when I'm in my human form again. It won't do much good when I'm like this. It'll be too weird…"

"Kyo, we're all sorry." Yori said. "After this is all over, we'll clear everything up with Yuki and Shigure. We'll even pay for the vent."

Kyo looked back at the twins. "Why did I agree to this? It's so stupid. I could be using this time to train… or…"

Yori and Yuki smiled at each other. "Kyo, it'll get better. You'll see. This battle has only just begun!"

Kyo changed back into a human. The twins shielded their eyes as he put on his clothes. "I hope you're right." He said. "I don't want to lose to that prissy rat-boy. If I bail out now, I'll never hear the end of it." He tried to regain his once lost posture. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a rat to poison." Their cat-like teammate walked off, muttering different rat poisons that he could slip into his cousin's drinks.

"Is he seriously going to poison Sohma-kun?" Yuki asked. "I want to beat him, but I don't want him dead!" she put her hands to her face, trying to get the terrible (but in her sister's mind, funny) thought out of her head. "That would be bad! Then we'd really be arrested!"

"Ah, Yuki…" Yori said. "Stop being so serious. This is a comedy, you know."

"What, now?"

"What, have you not realized that we're fictional, and that we're only here to make people laugh until their brains blow up?"

Yuki sighed. "In that, case, this chapter might have to be deleted."

Her sister gasped in shock at her sister's words. "How could you say that!? Oh, but you're right! AAK!" She shot up and ran out of the room. "I must go find the funnnyyyyyy!!"

Yuki yawned. "Whatever. I'm going to take a nap."

Yori shot back into the room. "Nuh-uh! You are coming with me to find that rat!"

O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O

Kyo walked into the kitchen, looking for Tohru. "Hey, are you in here? Look, I'm sorry! Where are you?"

He heard talking from the livingroom. It was his cousin trying to get Tohru!

"Ah, Yuki- I'm… I don't know if that's such a good idea… I mean, I don't want my teammates to get mad at me… It would be awfully rude of me to do that to them… I'm very sorry…" She whimpered.

"Well, it's also not very fair that your team has more players than ours. I don't want to put you under too much pressure, Honda-san, but I would appreciate it if you would take it into consideration, okay?" He smiled at her.

"Um…"

Kyo was getting even angrier. As much as he knew that Yuki wouldn't force Tohru to do anything she didn't want to do, it still made his blood boil to know that she was the only one being put under that much pressure. He bounded into the livingroom and clutched Tohru's shoulder. "Forget it rat boy!" He said. "She's on our team, and that's where she's staying. If you're so concerned about numbers, then why don't you just go find a little rat girlfriend and make more teammates!? I hear they multiply fast!" He smirked. "Now, why don't you stop scaring my teammates with your girly attitude!?"

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru stammered. Needless to say, she was getting quite scared. "I'm fine, really! Everything is okay! Nothing happened! I just went to make snacks and ran into Yuki, and we started talking! That's all!"

Yuki, though at first shocked at Kyo's words, soon regained his composure. He gritted his teeth and said, "Well, Honda-san, I'll leave you alone, now. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." After she nodded vigorously, he said to Kyo, "Don't give her any of your fleas, you stupid cat."

"What, now!?" Kyo hissed. "If I'm not mistaken, you rats and your lice are what spread the Bubonic Plague, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you! You rats are mass murderers!"

Yuki gave his cousin a death glare, "Well, so we are; I think one more beast is about to go down to the rats." Satisfied with his comeback, Yuki turned his heels and began walking away. "Goodbye, Honda-san. I'll be waiting to hear your final decision."

"Not so fast!" The twins ran into the room. "No one who tries to steal our cook is going to get away unharmed!" Yori said. She jumped onto Yuki and hugged him. He turned into a rat and couldn't get away. The gray animal didn't know whether to feel stupid, annoyed, or angry.

"Alright, team, let's go cage this rat!" Yuki said.

Now he knew- frightened and helpless.

O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O

Yori: Oh, no! Poor Yuki! What'll he do!? And Kyo, will he ever be able to control his emotions? Those rat comments were too much!

Hyper Rabbit: Yes, but they were very funny, and fit his personality very well. No… The multiplying remark kind of sounded like something that Shigure would say, had it not been for the tone of Kyo's voice.

Yori: I totally agree. But, didn't you think that I was acting way to much like Yoshe in this chapter? I was far too mean, even to Kyo, whom I love with all my heart…

Kagra: (Popping vein)

Hyper Rabbit: I would suggest not saying that around you boyfriend…

Yori: Oh, yes! You're right! Gomennasai! Hahaha! Now, answer my question, you weird rabbit-thing.

Hyper Rabbit: That's easy enough to explain. Yoshe is still busy drooling over Kyo, so you have to play a bit of her, too. This Fanfiction just wouldn't be as funny without someone like her. She's such an idiot!

Yori: Don't let her hear you say that. She'll kill you! Where is she, anyway?

Hyper Rabbit: Last I saw, they were taking her to the psychiatric ward.

Yori: …That's not good. She'll never get out…

Hyper Rabbit: Don't worry, I'll keep you company! (At this remark, Yori starts bawling her eyes out. Hyper Rabbit gets a sweatdrop) Now, didn't you tell me that you had some kind of poll thing to do?

Yori: (brightens) Yes! I remember! Here it is, reviewers:

Who is your favorite Original Character, and why?

Yoshe- the mean one who went to the Psychiatric ward?

Yori- The host that keeps making her boyfriend mad?

Yuki- The hyper one?

Hyper Rabbit- The extremely hyper and annoying rabbit-thingy?

Well? Who do you pick? I hope you like them all, but I sure wouldn't be surprised if one topped all the others!

Review, Please!

Kyo: AND LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!

It's okay Kyo, we understand what you mean… I think…


	3. Battle 1 Isn't over!

Yahoo! Chapter THREE! I'm really enjoying this fanfiction, and I thank all my reviewers! This is probably my favorite one that I've started. I just hope I can continue making all the readers laugh.

Yori: It seems that so far, everyone likes Hyper Rabbit the most! That sure comes as no surprise to me! I'll just have to work harder!

Yoshe: (drools)

Yori: I guess that Yoshe doesn't care either way… Hey! How'd she get here? I thought that she was in the psychiatric ward?

Hyper Rabbit: Well, she's back, unfortunately. (gasps as Yoshe quickly grabs his neck)

That was a joke! Yori!

Yori: Sorry, you got yourself into this; you'll have to get out. (ignores the two fighting in the background) I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! We don't own Furuba! We just love it!

O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O

Chapter three: Tohru Needs a Chiropractor!

One thing was running through Yuki Sohma's mind. _'I have to get out of here!'_

He was in one of the bedrooms with Yuki Hayashi, who had a strong determination not to let him go. The girls on Team Vengeance came up with a system where they each had an hour watching him. Kyo, couldn't, because he was a male, and… well, you know that story. Yuki struggled against his female enemy, but as a rat, his only good defense against someone her size was his teeth.

"Ow!" He bit her just hard enough to shock her into dropping him. He hated to do that to her, but he wasn't about to let the cat win. Hayashi wasn't able to catch him; he was too small, and too fast. When he transformed into a human, she had an even harder time, as she had to shield her eyes. (Hyper Rabbit: Well, she didn't HAVE to…)

"Hey! That's no fair!" She yelled. "I can't even see you!"

The boy ignored her and knocked down the room's locked door (poor Shii-san). He ran down the hall to his room as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn't know what he would do if anyone saw. (Hyper Rabbit: Streaker!)

Hayashi was trying to figure out what to do. It wouldn't do any good to chase him, and Kyo would kill her if he found out. (Hyper Rabbit: Sadly, that is an exaggeration. Yori: Shut up and go on with the story)

In the end, she realized that she had no choice but to tell them the truth. She gave a frustrated cry, and headed to the kitchen where her teammates were waiting.

Unfortunatly for Yuki, Kyo was the first one to notice her. "Your thirty minutes early. Where's that prissy rat-boy!?" He growled.

She held up her finger, which was bleeding slightly from the bite. "He bit me, then ran off… Eh…" She saw fire appear in Kyo's eyes. Yuki got into her own weird fighting stance. "Don't come near me! I'm armed and dangerous!" She choked out. "You can't hurt a crazy person! They will kill you!"

Yori looked at her sister with glazed eyes. "Who are you, Yoshe? One, Kyo could kill you in a heartbeat if he wanted to. And secondly," she paused, not sure if she should go on. She defied her fear of Kyo, "Yuki beats him every time, and he's still stupid enough to fight. Kyo's the crazy person, not you."

"Shut your trap!" He retorted.

The arguing team heard a cheery song playing in the livingroom. Tohru started rocking her head back in forth along with the beat. "This sounds like carnival music!" She said. "I like it!"

Yori gave the door connecting the rooms a suspicious look. "Why do I get the feeling that the rat has something up his sleeve?" She asked, more to herself than to her teammates. "I recognize that song… but from where- A movie? It isn't on any of my CD's…"

"Do you want to go check it out?" Kyo questioned. "If we don't go out there, he'll probably come in here, anyways."

Yori nodded. "Yes, but Tohru will have to stay in here." She turned to her sister. "And you'll have to stay in here with her, in case it's just a trap. We don't want Tohru taken from us, now that we know the other team's plan." Yori nudged Kyo's arm. "Let's go."

O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O

Yori and Kyo were correct. When they went into the livingroom, they saw Yuki standing by the stereo system, waiting for them (mainly Kyo) to come out. When he saw his cousin and the team's "general" come out, he quickly turned off the music.

"It took you long enough, you stupid cat." Yuki smirked.

Kyo growled at his sarcastic cousin. "You're just trying to lead us out here to get to Tohru, aren't you? Well, Shigure's out, and we're blocking the door. You won't get past us, pretty boy."

"Let me tell you both that you're for from the point." Yuki laughed at their logic. "I'm not after Honda-san- not now, anyway. Actually, I'm just after Kyo. You'll pay for those rat jokes."

"Oh." Yori said. "Another dumb Sohma feud; I get it now."

The cousins ignored her. Yuki turned on the stereo. "I think you'll like this song, cat. Tom Jones is a genius, don't you agree?"

The merry tune that they heard before started to play again. After a few moments, words came into play. (A/N: I do not own this song. I just heard it on Flushed Away, and thought, _I have to use this!_)

_What's new, pussy cat? Wo-wo-wo-wo_

_What's new, pussy cat? Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo_

_Pussy cat, pussy cat, I've got flowers, and lot's of hours to spend with you! _

_So go and follow your cute little pussycat nose!_

Yuki's opposing side stood their listening for a few moments, wondering what his point was. Kyo was starting to get angry. He hated taunting, but it was worse that he was making fun of his zodiac sign- again! "Stop making fun of me, you girly man!" He yelled. "Turn it off! If you won't, I will!"

Kyo sprinted in the direction of Yuki and the stereo. When he was within kicking range, Yuki gave a smirk as if he had just won.

His leg hit Kyo in the stomach; the orange haired boy flew backwards at a rapid rate from the impact. Yori just watched the two cousins with pure anticipation; meanwhile, Tohru was curious as to what was going on in the livingroom… Much to her disadvantage, her curiosity took total control over her.

Tohru opened the sliding door right as soon as Kyo was about to smash into it. So instead of the door taking the blow, she did. "Ky-AH!" She didn't even have enough time to get his name out, and before she knew it, she was flying into the front door. Kyo, of course, changed into a cat. The front door was knocked to the ground, and all of the spectators were gasping in shock.

Yuki Sohma couldn't speak. He hadn't meant to hurt Tohru! Yuki and Yori Hayashi weren't going to take any excuses. Right as soon as they were out of their fish-mouth state, they were on him like seaweed on a sushi roll. There was no escaping their grasps.

The unconscious Tohru and Kyo were lying in the doorway as Shigure pulled up the driveway in his blue car. He didn't even have to get out before he saw all the damage that was done. "MY HOUSE!"

Everyone ran over to the two, (Shigure sprinted as if his life depended on it) and Yuki was apologizing like crazy to the Hayashi twins, who refused to get off his case. Kyo soon changed back to his human form.

His head was stuck in one of the leg holes of his underwear, and his legs were in his shirt. "Hey! Get me outta here! Gross!" He struggled to get it off, but to no avail.

He heard Tohru whining from under him. "My stomach…"

Kyo stared blankly into space, still fairly zonked out. "Wha…?"

Yori stopped bugging Yuki long enough to say to Kyo, "You're sitting on her stomach." That being said, she started hitting the poor Yuki upside the head. "Dummy! Dummy! Dummy!"

Kyo quickly got off of her. "I'm sorry, Tohru!" He had now forgotten about the underwear on his head. Tohru fell unconscious again. "Wake up, Tohru!"

After another minute or so, her eyes fluttered open. Everyone turned to see if she was alright, (Hyper Rabbit: Not Shigure! He wouldn't come out of the cursed corner! You know, the evil one from the first chapter.) since she wasn't awake long enough the first time. "Kyo… Kun?" She quickly took notice of Kyo's apparel. "Kyo-Kun… Your underwear… IS ON YOUR HEAD! AAK! THERE'S A NAKED BOY TOUCHING ME!! EEEEEEEK! That is- I mean- OW!" She grabbed her back in pain.

"Huh..? Tohru-Chan…" Yori said, "Are you in pain?" (HR: Well, that should be obvious, you dolt! She said "ow", didn't she? Yori: (Popping vein) Erk! Just get on with the story, you weird, sugar-high, rat with long ears!)

"Ch- ch-" She stuttered.

"Calligraphy?" Yori asked.

"Chiropractor!" Tohru whimpered in response. Kyo tried to calm the crying girl, but she was in too much pain.

Shigure snapped out of the doom corner for a moment so that he could make fun of Kyo. "I know someone who needs to lose weight," Shigure guffawed. "What in the world possessed you to hurt my little flower? You're so heartless!"

It was then that Kyo snapped- just not in the same funny sense as Shigure. "Why you- I'm gonna kill you!" The competitive shine was in his eyes again. "You should know that I would never purposely hurt her! I…" He trailed off abruptly, realizing what he was about to say.

Shigure, who was crying of fright while Kyo was yelling, went back to his perverted self in no time. "Wouldn't want to hurt her…? I see; so you took it slowly, did you?

It took all the energy that Kyo had not to punch Shigure in his awkward state. With his hands balled into fists, and his teeth clenched, he bounded out of the room. "I'll deal with you later!" He screamed at his perverted cousin.

"…I'll go call Hatori." Yori said after a few minutes of silence.

Yuki Hayashi helped Tohru to the couch. "That was embarrassing, wasn't it, Tohru-Chan?" She smiled.

Tohru gave the best smile she could, despite the pain she was in. "Yes, it was. I'm just wondering… What do you think Kyo-Kun was about to say back there?"

Yuki tried to cover up for Kyo. Shaking her finger at Tohru, she said, "Don't worry about that, Tohru! The underwear was just getting to his head."

Tohru sighed. "I'll just ask him later."

O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O

Hatori was getting very annoyed with Shigure. The stupid dog wouldn't stop complaining while Hatori was trying to tend to Tohru. "And then Kyo broke down my door! Ha'riiii! Stop them!" He whined.

The doctor just ignored him and said to Tohru, "Take these pills at every meal. Your back isn't broken, only badly bruised." He handed her the pills. "As for you Shigure, maybe if you would consider acting more like your age, then people wouldn't try to wreck your house. At this rate, it's only a matter of time until it's burnt to the ground."

Shigure started to whimper at the sound of his precious home being smothered in smoke and flames. "Do you really think they'd-"

"I do." Hatori made his way to the hole that used to be the front door. "That's all, folks."

"That's it!" Shigure screeched. "I'm going to take his war far more seriously from now on! No hormone-driven teenagers are going to wreck my house!" He grabbed Tohru's hands. "Warn Kyo, my little flower! He is my next target! I swear on my grave that I will get him!"

Hey eyes were as wide as saucers. "But- Shigure-san, you aren't dead yet!"

"I'm working on it!" He said. She only watched his back as he ran into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Minutes later, Kyo came through the room. He acknowledged her presence by nodding at her, and headed for the kitchen.

"Wait, Kyo! I haven't seen you for a couple of hours. Were you up on the roof again?" She attempted to lighten his mood with conversation. He nodded his head, "yes", but said nothing in return. He sat down across from her, and she said, "Hatori says that my back is only bruised. I'll be fine. Oh, and Shigure is after you, now…"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter. What can an idiot like him do?" He made eye contact with Tohru. "You know, you'll have to be on your guard, now."

She looked at him strangely. He read from her look, "I'm sorry, my ditzy brain doesn't understand this confusing concept that you have brought up. Please explain."

He gave a heavy sigh. "I mean, now that you're injured, they're going to want you on their team even more, because we won't want to attack you."

She nodded. "I see. One more question."

"Shoot."

"Kyo, I was wondering… What were you about to say when Shigure was making fun of you earlier? Yuki-Chan told me not to ask you, but…"

He could feel his face heating up. "It was nothing…What I meant to say…" He was about to tell her how he felt, but then two problem children came into the room.

"You guys! We need to talk to you to! Up to the room, everyone! Now! Tohru, we'll help you-" Yori stopped speaking when she saw Kyo's eye's boring into hers. "Ah… Am I interrupting something…?"

Kyo gave an evil smirk.

O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Tohru and Kyo watched as Yori and Yuki hung from the ceiling of Tohru's room, screaming.

The two agreed to come up, but once they reached the room, Kyo turned them into mini Houdini's (except that they had no way of escape unless Kyo found enough kindness in his black hole of a heart to let them down).

"Kyo? Isn't this going a bit far…?" Tohru squeaked. "Besides the fact that they could get hurt, the ceiling could cave in!"

"Oh, so now we're fat!?" Yuki interrogated. "You're just as big as us!"

"Oh no, Yuki! I didn't mean that!"

"Just leave it. They got themselves into this." Kyo said.

"Is there no help for them…?" Tohru asked.

Kyo shrugged and laid back on the bed. "We should let them down, I suppose, but what's the fun in that?" A smirk crept onto his lips. He tapped her head lightly with his fist. "If you meant psychiatric help… I'm afraid we aren't miracle workers, Tohru."

O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O

Yori: That was mean of Kyo!

Hyper Rabbit: Actually, I thought it was very fun to watch. Let's do it again!

Yori: Grr… I hope you're all done reading this, because I don't want to go through that again! Someone get this rabbit so that I won't kill him!

Man in white coat: You rang?

Yori: Ah, yes! Could you get that rabbit?

MIWC: Uh… Sorry, he's hyper, not insane. I'm afraid I can't take him in. I'm here for the drooly girl. (Points at Yoshe) She escaped, and I can't risk getting fired. I have a family to feed, you know.

Yori: Aw, fooey! Just take her…

Hyper Rabbit: I'll prolong the punishment long enough to hear the poll. Well, what is it this time?

Yori: I almost forgot! Here it is!

Who is your favorite Fruits Basket boy, and who goes best with Tohru?

Yuki?

Kyo?

Shigure? O.O

Haru?

Momiji?

I already know who ends up with our hero, but me no telly! If you know who it is, don't say that you do (Ro-Chan…)! Just tell who you like! If you don't know, and would like the spoilers, email me and I'll tell you! And as for me, Kyo is my favorite boy.

A/N: I'm sorry that this is so late, but I got grounded… Gomennasai. I will try to get the next chapter up more quickly. And sorry if there are alot of grammer mistakes! I did the best I could to edit it while reading over it...

In the next chapter…

Shigure smirked. "Are you sure that you're up to this challenge, Kyo?"

"…Fine. But if I win, you have to leave Tohru alone for the rest of the war!"

"Alright, Yuki. Get the leeks!"

End Spoiler! The next chapter is called… **The Leek Room!**

Everyone: Thanks for reading!

Yoshe: (slaps MIWC) You'll never take me alive!


	4. The Leek Room!

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! After doing prewriting and typing, this Fanfiction has taken a while to get up. Anyways, I have been looking forward to this chapter for a while now. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!

**Yori: We do not own Fruits Basket, but it would seem that the Men in White Coats have taken Yoshe into their custody… That's a big problem… If she's gone, my Co-host is this weird rabbit thing…**

**HR: Hey! We rabbits have feelings too, you know! I can hear everything over here!**

**Yori: Well, you created this problem yourself by being hyper!**

**HR: I did not! The author did! She's the one who made us both up, after all! Why don't you get mad at her, instead?**

**Yori: …I can't do that…**

**HR: Well, why not!?**

**Yori: …I'm based on her… I can't easily hold a grudge against myself. If I had to go to the Psychiatric ward, who would write the fic?**

**HR: Me!**

**Yori: Point made.**

**HR: (Gloom and doom)**

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

Chapter four- The Leek Room!

Everyone was supposedly fast asleep in their beds. The Hayashi twins had gone home for the night, and everything was peaceful… But not for long!

Yuki and Shigure were prowling around the house, and they were headed for none other than Tohru's room! If she wouldn't willingly join their team, so be it… They would just have to kidnap her. It was Shigure's plan, of course. They had to be as quiet as possible as to not wake Kyo up. Tohru was a heavy sleeper, but they were having a bit of trouble not waking him up.

They were going to make him awaken for a battle later.

It was easy to transport Tohru to Shigure's "secret compartment". Once in a while, they thought that she was about to wake up, but they were all false alarms. Who knew that Tohru talked in her sleep?

"That was fairly easy!" Shigure beamed. "Now, all we need is the other contestant… Yuki, will you do the honors?"

Yuki nodded his head sleepily, yawned and said, "Yeah, and while I'm doing that, get the final preparations done." That being said, he walked slowly out of the room.

Shigure snickered. "I hope Kyo likes our little decorations…"

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

Tohru woke up, tied fairly loosely to a chair. She franticly looked around at her surroundings, and knew instantly that Shigure meant what he said about getting back at Kyo.

Shigure, who was on the opposite side of the room, said to her. "We won't hurt you. But we had to tie you up for the time being in order for our plan to work."

"Eh!?"

"You see, we're going to make Kyo accept our little challenge. If he loses-" Shigure stopped speaking abruptly when they heard an angry scream that came from upstairs. Tohru heard Kyo and Yuki run down the stairs quickly. Then, she heard a fall, a maniacal laugh, another scream- this time, out of agony- and more running.

Yuki ran into the secret room, followed by Kyo. The baka neko was fuming. "Why did you trick me like that you lowlife? Pretending to be asleep, then you attack me!?"

Yuki sighed with a glazed look in his eye at his insufferable cousin. "You idiot, I wasn't pretending. Now, maybe if you'll pay attention to your surroundings more-"

Kyo had already taken a good WHIFF at his surroundings. He closed his eyes and dared not open them again. He couldn't believe that they had trapped him in this kind of room. He heard a lock click from behind him- Shigure had locked the door.

Kyo opened his eyes. Leeks. They were everywhere.

Shigure laughed. "I told you I'd get my revenge, Kyo. Now, if you would like to help your teammate out of her predicament," he pointed towards the tied up Tohru, "then you will have to win this little game." (Hyper Rabbit: Has he been watching Yugioh, or something?? Yori: Don't own it.)

"What kind of sick game is this!?" Kyo screeched. "What makes you think I'm gonna-"

He heard Tohru whimpering from the chair. Yuki said, "If you don't want to help her, fine. You'll just forfeit."

Kyo growled. "Just tell me the rules…"

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

Kyo had to eat three hundred leeks in one hour- talk about getting sick. He was now a fourth of the way through the bag. Kyo felt as though he was going to throw up.

"Eh… this is too terrible to watch…" Tohru said as she watched her friend's face turn green. "Kyo-kun, you don't have to do this, really."

"Yeah, I- urgh!" he stuffed more leeks into his mouth. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Yuki and Shigure were getting a good laugh out of it from the corner. Shigure could hardly stand, and Yuki… he… was laughing in his sleep…?

Tohru looked at the rat. "…How does he…?"

Shigure stopped laughing for a moment. "He's very tired, I suppose… Maniacal… Is there such a thing as maniacally tired?"

Tohru shrugged her shoulders and Shigure went back to his crying (from laughing so hard).

She sighed and watched as Kyo gagged. "Ah- Kyo-kun, please, you don't have to do this! You're about to be sick!"

Gross enough, her words were very true.

"Just… ten more…"

He fainted after just five leeks.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelled. "I told you that this wasn't a good idea!"

Shigure stood up, still laughing. "Well, it would seem that we have won this round… now, for the penalty game!" (HR: He really has been watching it!)

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

"Please let us go Shigure-san!" Tohru pleaded. She and Kyo were now both tied to a couch. Kyo had a gag in his mouth, and well, he was ready to murder his cousins.

"Good luck getting out of that, Kyo. Maybe if you would have surrendered Tohru to us in the first place, you all wouldn't be in this mess." Shigure said. "We aren't going to let you two go. If we're just fighting the twins, this'll be easy."

Yuki sighed. "Maybe… we should kidnap Yori, too? I mean, she's threatened to stuff frogs down my throat. Knowing her, she wasn't kidding." He shuddered at the thought.

"Lehuhsgoohshgr! (Let us go, Shigure)" Kyo tried to say. His voice was muffled, and no one knew what he was saying. He started struggling against the chains that bound them to the chair, and they started digging into his skin. He winced out of pain.

Yuki felt a little guilty. "Shigure… maybe we should just use rope? No… I don't think that this is right to do to Tohru… Kyo should be fine, though. Let's keep the stupid cat here.

Shigure scratched his chin and looked at the two captives. Tohru looked desperate, and Kyo was about to pass out again. He got another stupid look on his face as another idea popped into his head. "I know! Let's throw them in the closet and lock it! It'll keep them for a while, and there is nothing in there to hurt them! No one outside of this room will hear if they scream! It's perfect!" He put his hands on his hips proudly.

"That sounds good to me," Yuki said, "but let's keeps the gag on Kyo's mouth just for laughs. I don't think that Tohru can untie it."

Now Team Vengeance was really scared.

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

Team Pervy had left them in the closet and gone upstairs to get breakfast. Tohru had tried to get the gag off of her teammate's mouth, but it had left him with a large rope burn on his cheeks.

Tohru sighed. "You're having a really bad time about getting stuck in things, aren't you?" She yanked harder on the gag, and he started screaming out of pain.

"Duhmmsh!"

"Eh…" She stopped pulling. "Maybe we should just give up… there isn't anything in here to cut it o-"

She stood up in a flash and started searching the shelves frantically. "Whryudoi? (What are you doing?)"

She guessed what he was trying to say, and answered, "Maybe there are scissors in here." Tohru dropped a large object on his head.

"Augh!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyo-Kun!" She went back to searching. "C'mon- there has to be something in here that we can use! A-HA!" she smiled down at him. "I found something to cut it."

He gave her scared eyes. She blinked stupidly and said, "What? It's just an axe." She had no idea.

He gave a muffled scream and scooted backwards- away from her and that screaming metal death trap. She looked a little sad that he was trying to get away, and walked a little towards him. "This won't hurt! We have to get it off, Kyo-kun!"

He stood up twice as quickly as she did and ran as far away as he could get. The closet was only about six feet on both sides, and he was not ready to be killed at the hands of the girl he liked, even if it was an accident.

She was utterly confused. "Why are you running? I'm only trying to help!"

"Mrlktryitukime! (More like trying to kill me!)" He put his hands up in front of him, trying to tell her to stop.

The idiot got the wrong message and started running towards him. She swung the axe and just barely missed when he jumped out of the way. They started running around the closet wildly. Tohru- being the klutz that she is- tripped over the items that had fallen onto the floor. Kyo watched her run into one of the shelves, and as she was falling he went to catch her.

For what seemed like the millionth time, he turned into a cat. The gag finally came off, but another problem arose.

At the top shelf, which had been hit by the axe, there was a speaker from a television set. It was about to fall on them, and Tohru was unconscious AGAIN.

"Oh, that's just great!"

Kyo looked around a bit, trying to figure out what to do about the new problem. He was to nervous to think. "WHAT DO I DO!?" He started screaming in Tohru's ear. "Wake up! Tohru! Wake up already! C'mon! The speaker's about to-" It wasn't working. She was totally zonked out. He hoped that the last try would wake her up. "Tohru! The onigiri is burning!"

That got her! She awoke with a start and got up, rammed her head into the door, and fell unconscious again.

Kyo was getting very annoyed. "Well, at least now she's out of the way of the speaker…"

That was partially true… The speaker fell on her toes.

"WHAAAAAAT!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"OW!" She yelled. The pain had woken her up. "My foot hurts!"

He growled. "Man… talk about not having anything dangerous in here. Those idiots… Tohru. Wait right here. I'm going to go under the door and unlock it so we can get you back to your room, okay?" When she nodded, he thought to himself, _'They'll be paying for her hospital bills…' _The orange cat slid under the door with ease and looked around for something to lift him up to the door.

"I should have changed back by now! Sheesh, how annoying!" he couldn't move anything to the door- he was too small. All he could do was wait for the curse to kick in again.

It took a couple of minutes, but he was now in human form again and was able to reach the door. Now the only problem was… clothes. They were still in the closet… He couldn't just open it with a girl in there!

"Uh… You're gonna have to close your eyes… my clothes are still in there!" He muttered.

She was on the verge of crying. "I can't hear you! What did you say!?"

He was starting to become very upset. He didn't have time to explain everything like this. "Gah!" He blurted out, "I'm naked! Close your eyes!!"

"Oh."

He opened the door and found her head facing the floor. He grabbed his clothes quickly and put them on. "You can open your eyes, Tohru."

She looked up at him. "I just want to go to bed…"

"Do you want to call Hatori and have him come check it out? It looks pretty painful." He said.

As he helped her to stand up, she said, "No, it's very late. I don't want to bother him at this late hour. It'd be wrong of us. He's already taken care of me once today."

He nodded. She started crying from the pain. "Try not to cry too loud, okay? We don't want to let them hear us."

"O-okay." She put her arm around his shoulder for support. The two kept just enough distance to where he wouldn't transform. They snuck her up to her room quietly. When she was safely in her bed, he stood back in the doorway and said, "I'm going to go play my own prank on Shigure. You just go back to sleep." As he was leaving, he locked the door.

"We don't want them to get back in here. G'night."

"Good night…" she winced in pain from her toes once more. He walked back in before the door was shut.

"Uh, I'll get you some ice, okay?"

"Thank you."

He closed the door behind him and growled. "Great! I locked myself out! Tohru, I'll come in through the window!" He stated.

She laughed at her friend's antics. "Haha! Alright."

The next morning, Shigure awoke to find that someone had spray painted all over his room, and a tight gag was on his mouth (oh, the irony). Yuki was having an even harder time waking up. For one, he had trouble with it anyway. Two, he had stayed up extra late, and three, Kyo had messed up the time on his alarm clock.

When the Hayashi twins received the news about Tohru's new injury, they went crazy trying to think of new ways to torture their enemies. The opposing team felt very guilty.

Needless to say, the angriest person was Hatori.

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

**Yori: That's the end of chapter four! I feel bad that this is so late! I haven't gotten very much computer time lately… So, I hope you enjoyed it! I've been wanting to write this chapter, but I don't think that it was as funny as the others… X' **

**HR: All the chapters stink, you fool!**

**Yori: Do you want to die?**

**HR: Maybe?**

**Yori: (pulls out the axe that Tohru had earlier in the chapter) and I'll gladly oblige to that! I'll rip off that big ball of fluff that you call fur! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**HR: No, wait! You can't kill me, yet! What about the poll!?**

**Yori: (was running, but has now stopped with a screech) You're right… But… this isn't a poll! This time, it's a spoiler quiz!**

**(While Yori is saying this, HR sneaks away)**

**Q: Which boy says this to Tohru? (Hint: this is the same boy that she ends up with)**

"**I'm moving away after Graduation… If possible… with you?"**

**Well? Who do you think it is??? Don't give any more than the name for your answer. We don't want to give too many spoilers away. If you don't know whether you're right or wrong and you would like to know, say so in your review!**


	5. Catch That Manuscript!

**Hehe… It sure has been a while since I've updated this story. I feel kind of bad. It's just that I've been busy with **_**The Telemarketer from Hell**_**. I'm not done with that one, either, but I'm done with around nine chapters or so. Yeah, it's nine. Either way, I hope that everyone enjoys this fifth installment of Furuba Fight! We're nearing our close!**

**A/N: Yuki H. will be referred to as Yu-Chan, just to clear up the fact that her name clashed with that of Yuki Sohma's.**

**Disclaimer:**

**HR: We don't own this show! If Yori did, none of you would be reading this, because it would have no fans! Ahaha!**

**Yori: Die, stupid rabbit! (Hits him with a pan.) Read and review, everyone!**

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

It was now around noon. The day had been very uneventful so far, except for when the twins would start yelling at Team Pervy about Tohru's injuries.

"Look," said Yuki, "how were we supposed to know that a stereo would fall on her foot!? It was just a stupid game plan! We've payed for her injuries, and apologized a million times;

what more do you want from us!?" The nezumi was losing it. Those two just would not leave him alone!

"We want your total and complete surrender!" Said Yori. "If you throw the competition, we'll forget that all of this happened! I mean, all we really wanted in the first place was Shigure's manuscript."

Shigure entered the room where they were talking, upon hearing the twins' demands. "What's this? Are you two too scared to fight us? Is that why you are attempting to make us surrender?"

Yu-Chan glared at him. "That isn't it! We're just people with lives, and Tohru has gotten injured! I think it's time that we let this go."

Team Pervy shook their heads. They said in unison, "Then why don't you all surrender?"

"Because," Yori snapped, "we have to get the manuscript! But, as I see that ya'll aren't ready for a surrender, I think I'll give up for now- not on the battle, I mean- just on trying to get your surrenders." She grabbed her sister's hand. "C'mon, Yu-chan, let's go talk with Kyo about this."

They left their enemies to snicker at them.

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

Kyo was lying down on his futon, thinking of other ways that they could get back at the enemy. He wasn't getting many good idea's though… Maybe they could… No that wouldn't work… He growled loudly and turned onto his side. He wished Tohru wasn't injured. She wasn't very good at combat, but at least she would be able to cheer him up.

Yu-Chan and Yori entered his room, and hearing their footsteps, he sat up with a start. "Kyo, you're having trouble coming up with ideas, too? Well, our enemies think that we're ready to throw in the white towel. What do those idiots think we are!? French!?" (No offense to French people…)

Kyo grunted. "Well, if we can't come up with anything… Wait!" His eyes went wide. "I have an idea!"

Yori and Yu-Chan sat down beside Kyo and looked at him with interest. "What is it?"

Kyo motioned for them to come closer, and when they did, he told them his plan. "We'll need Tohru's help. But she won't need to walk, so I think it'll be alright. What do you all think?"

"I like it. We'll get the manuscript and cause trouble all at the same time!" Yori and Yu-Chan agreed.

They went to speak with Tohru, who was lying down in her room. "And then, Kyo will get the manuscript."

Tohru smiled. "That's a great idea. I just hope it works… My toes can't take much more of this fighting. I wish you all good luck!"

The other three smiled. Yu-Chan said, "Stall them as long as possible, all right? It may take a while. So," she turned to Yori, "Let me get this straight. I'm going to mess up Yuki's room, and you are going to trash Shigure's, after Kyo gets a hold of the manuscript and calls Mii?"

Yori nodded.

"Now that we all understand what to do, let's get this war over with!" Kyo groaned. The girls looked at him, laughed, and put their hands on top of each others.

"C'mon, Kyo! Have some team spirit!" Yori Laughed. He huffed loudly and put his hand on top of hers.

"1-2-3 Break!"

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

"Alright, and we need pickles, too. Write that down, Yu-Chan. Kyo-kun, are you all out of anything else?"

He shook his head. "That's all for now."

Yuki came in and asked them what they were doing. They told him that they were going shopping for groceries, and that they wouldn't be back for probably an hour. "So will you and Shigure take care of Tohru while we're gone?" Yori asked. "She needs a lot of care right now. We don't want her to be lonely."

Yuki nodded his head slowly, unaware of the fact that he was just tricked.

"Tohru-Chan, we'll be leaving now, okay?" Yori yelled to her teammate, who was now in the

livingroom.

"Alright! Can you bring me back a chocolate bar, too?" She answered.

"Got it!" Yu-Chan replied. She pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote down the request. _I think I'll buy myself one, while I'm at it… Oh, wait! Man, I forgot that we aren't actually going anywhere… Man; I'm so good I tricked myself. _She thought. "Bye, Yuki-Kun!"

Yori waved goodbye to him, and he waved back at the two. Kyo did nothing but walk on ahead of them. Once they were out of his earshot, Yori commented, "That boy is way too nice to girls for his own good… Ha-ha… I suppose that this is to our advantage." Yu-Chan nodded.

They stayed outside for about ten minutes, near enough to the house to hear any yells. Then they heard the signal that it was okay for them to come in. "Oh, Yuki! I just have to tell you this joke! It's really hilarious!"

Team Vengeance nodded to each other to assure that they were all ready, and then they snuck in through Shigure's window.

"Kyo," Yori whispered, "I'll start off with the spray-paint. If he does come in here whilst we're here, there will be plenty of places to hide…" She laughed quietly, referring to the humongous mess that was in his room.

Yu-Chan snuck out and headed up to Yuki's room. His room was a little messy, too, but it was nothing compared to the pig-pin that belonged to his cousin. "Now, what to mess up, first? Maybe I could take some of his homework that he was supposed to do over the break?" She smirked. "Perfect… and then I'll write, 'Long live the Queen!' all over his wall!" she took the cap off of her permanent marker. "Boy, this is going to be fun!"

Back to Yori and Kyo…

A spark shone in Kyo's eyes as he held up the manuscript. "I found it, Yori! It was in the second drawer." As he looked back down into the drawer, the spark was replaced with a look of disgust. "That dirty…"

"Kyo-Kun, look at what I did!" Yori beamed. "I wrote on the wall that he's lost the war! And, you know the worst part?"

He rolled his eyes. "What?"

She snickered and pulled out a knife. "I shredded all of his perverted magazines!" Yori chimed in a sing-song voice. "If he wants to look at them again, he'll have to put work into putting

them back together! What do you think?"

He shook his head, but then laughed. "I think he's going to kill you once he sees that." They both laughed, but then Yu-Chan came into the room and broke it up. "I've called Mii on my cell phone. Do you guys have the script?" After seeing their nods, she said, "Great! She's on her way right now! Kyo-kun, check to see if the story is actually done. Kyo-kun?"

Kyo had opened the story, and was now looking through it. His eyes were huge and he quickly skipped through to the end. "Uh… I think it's done. Yeah." He put a hand to his face.

"What's wrong, Kyo?" Yori asked.

"Nothing. Get me a tissue, will you?" He snapped.

"Why do you need a tissue?" Yu-chan inquired. She laughed in his face. "Does little Kyo-kun have a cold?" she grabbed his hands away from his face.

He had a really bad nosebleed. "Eh…" Yu-chan said. "I'll get you that tissue."

As she was getting it, she thought, _What was in that story?_

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

Mii slammed her car door closed and walked to the front porch. She was so happy that she was finally going to get that script, but she was also a little annoyed that they took as long as they did. She supposed that with her writer, these things couldn't be rushed, and that she should be thankful that they got it in just two days.

Without knocking, she entered the house and came face to face with Shigure. "Out of my way, Shigure! I'm not in the mood for your teasing, today!"

"Tsk tsk… Mii, you really need to calm your waters. Why are you here? I thought your agents were supposed to take care of getting the manuscript for you?"

She pushed her way past him and walked into the living room, where Yuki and Tohru were talking. "Hello, Tohru." She smiled.

Tohru smiled back, and Mii said to Shigure, "My 'agents' already have your story, and I am here to pick it up."

Yuki dropped the book he was reading, and Shigure stood in his spot looking like a fish that's unable to close its mouth. "Did you just say that they have it already?"

She nodded. Tohru could hear loud thumps coming down the hallway, and she knew instantly that it was her teammates coming with the manuscript. Kyo came into the livingroom, and was about to pass the folder onto Mii, but Yuki, who was unsure of what else to do, tripped him.

Kyo threw the manuscript and Yori caught it. He then put his hands in front of him to block the fall. When he reached the "ground", his chest had avoided being hit, but his face went all the way down, and he felt something against his lips.

He opened his eyes and saw that he had fallen onto Tohru- AGAIN! And, to make it worse, they were kissing!

Yori and Yuki whooped loudly and Shigure started rolling around on the floor laughing. He could hear comments like, "In a hurry, Kyo?" and "I had no idea you felt that way!"

Kyo felt like killing them all.

"That aside for the moment," Yori said, "Mitchan, here is the manuscript!" Yori handed it to her, and they rushed out the door, followed by Shigure. But, he was no match for the speed of Mii and Yori when they had a head start. Mii got in her car as soon as she could, and locked the doors in a hurry.

Shigure had his face up against her window, and his expression was very pouty.

Mii laughed maniacally over her first victory, and put the car in drive; Shigure stepped back, not wanting to get his feet run over. He whined, "Why did it have to end like this?"

Yori patted him on the back, "Don't worry, there will be other wars!" She smiled.

He pouted all the way back to his house. When they got there, Kyo and Yuki were rolling around on the floor fighting, and Yu-Chan was yelling, "Go, Kyo! Don't lose like you usually do!"

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped. He took a punch to the face, and vainly attempted to hit the nezumi back.

"Please stop fighting!" Yori said. "The war is over, everyone!"

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other, then at Yori, and back to each other. They ignored her and started fighting again. Yori sighed. "Just forget about it, then."

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

**Yori: There's only one more chapter to go! Amazing, isn't it? This will be my first completed story with multiple chapters! I'll give you a hint as to what will happen! But, you all must try to figure it out for yourselves, alright?**

**Hint: Poor Shigure! There's a foreshadowing of this in one of the earlier chapters!**

**HR: But, is that really the poll? Or is that just something you cooked up to hear the sound of your own voice?**

**Yori: Well, that would be dumb. I am typing this, after all.**

**Yoshe: Review or die.**

**Yori: …No! No killing, psycho woman! (Yoshe glares, but lets it go)**

**HR: Bye!**

**Yori and Yoshe: Later! Review!**


	6. Oh, The Irony

**Hello, and welcome to the sixth, and final chapter of **_**Furuba Fight! **_**This has been very fun to write, and I'm definitely going to miss writing it… But, all things must come to an end at some point, good or bad! (Hyper Rabbit: And this would be… bad? Yori: Shut your trap.) I hope you enjoy this final installment!**

**Disclaimer: **

**HR: We do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Yori: You know, you'd think that they'd get that by this point… So, why do we keep saying this?**

**Yoshe: Because that's the law, and, as much as I would love for Hyper Rabbit to get arrested, I'm not about to go back to the nut house.**

**Yori: (Singing) With all the nuts and the squirrels… (A/N I don't own Annie, either…)**

**Yoshe: That's right. And if you people would like to read a story about squirrels, go to Yori's profile and read **_**Kyo's Disturbing Dream**_**. That should give you your fill of nuttiness. (If that is a word…)**

**Yori: Enjoy the chapter!**

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

Yori, Yu-Chan and Tohru were in the kitchen making a big dinner. At the end of the war they all decided to have a big feast to celebrate. Since Tohru's foot was still injured, she had to sit in a chair near the counter and cook. Yori grabbed some steak out of the freezer and prepared to marinate it.

"Tohru, where is the marinade sauce?" She asked. Looking through the fridge, she gave a sigh of defeat when she couldn't find it.

"Oh, check the bottom shelf on the left. I know I bought some a few nights ago," Tohru answered. She started peeling some onions to put on top of the meat. The smell was very strong, and her eyes started to water a little. She twitched her nose and turned her head to the side, trying to avoid the smell.

Yu-Chan was working on the salad. "Onions? Won't Kyo be a little mad? I sure don't like them…" said the short haired girl. She brushed some of her white hair out of her face. "I suppose that you can just sprinkle them onto selective steaks, though." She turned to look at Yori. "Say, when are you going to get started on the soup? I'm almost done with the salad. Would you like for me to take care of that?"

Yori shook her head quickly, waving her hands back and forth. "No, that's alright. Why don't you and I do it together? Once I get the steak in the oven, it'll be a while until we need to take it back out. So, what kind should we make? How about some medley soup? Or… I know- leek soup!" Yori started to laugh, and squirted marinade onto her white shirt. "Ah, man!"

Tohru and Yu-Chan giggled to themselves for a while and then went back to their cooking. Yori could be such a klutz.

Kyo walked into the kitchen and asked them how much longer it would be until the food was ready. "I'm hungry!" He said. Yori just pointed to the clock. It was barely past three o'clock. He growled and got himself some leftovers from the previous night's dinner.

"Don't eat too much, Kyo. This is going to be a lot of food, when we're done." Yori ordered. Kyo just snorted and walked out of the room, muttering about how he can control his own food portions, and that he didn't need her acting like his mom.

"What's got his pants tied up in a knot?" Yu-Chan joshed quirking an eyebrow. She shook her head and starting chopping up cucumbers.

"Yu-Chan," Yori called, "I'm ready to work on the soup now." She took off the oven mitts that she had just used, and double-checked to make sure that the temperature in the oven was correct.

"Alright, just let me finish chopping these."

Tohru dropped an onion. She sighed and reached over to pick it up, and due to her terrible clumsiness, she fell out of the chair and hit the floor with a loud THUD.

Yori and Yu-Chan dropped what they were doing and rushed over to help their hurt friend. "Are you alright?" They both asked.

She nodded to confirm that she was going to live, and the twins helped her back into her chair. Kyo ran back into the room to see what all the commotion was, but Yu-Chan rushed him out of the room, saying that there was nothing in there that you couldn't see by going to a shrink.

"Baka." Kyo said after they closed him out.

Yori scratched her chin. "You know, I've been wondering… Why do people call psychiatrists 'shrinks'? That's something that confuses me… What is the point? I mean, I had to go to one once, and that person wasn't short at all!"

"You had to go to a psychiatrist, Yori-Chan?" Tohru asked, suddenly gaining interest. "Why is that?"

Yori chuckled. "I was very… depressed, and I got angry easily. It's all alright, now though. I think everyone goes through that kind of depression at some point in their life. It's just basic human nature."

Tohru nodded. "You're right."

Yu-Chan slapped the side of Yori's head, and received a glare in return. "C'mon! Why so serious? We have to get the soup done, so can you get out one of those pans?" She held her hands out as if to show size. "You know- a BIIIIIG one!"

Yori slapped her back softly. "Yu-Chan, you're a dork. I can't believe that you're my older sister." She then hit Tohru on her head. "Pass it on!"

Tohru did nothing but laugh.

Yori slapped her again. "You're no fun." Reaching down into one of the bottom cabinets, Yori pulled out a large pot. "And Yu-Chan, I believe that the correct term is pot; not pan."

Yu-Chan rolled her eyes. "Yori, you're so finicky. Tohru may be in a chair at the moment, but she can cook twice as well as you, and she said nothing."

Yori pointed at Tohru and said, "That's because your cooking hero has fallen asleep. No, I do not pride myself on my cooking, but at least I know a pot from a pan." She retorted with her nose in the air. She let a laugh that she had been holding back escape.

Yuki started to laugh, also, and woke Tohru up. "Don't fall asleep on the job, maggot!"

Tohru gave a sleepy salute. "Yes ma'am…"

Yuki turned back to her sister. "Now, let's get back to that soup!"

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

Around an hour later, the three girls were almost done with the supper. Shigure had come in a couple of times to pester them, but they (and when I say that, I mean the twins) would just kick him out- literally.

The third time, they kicked him extra hard, and he started whimpering.

Kyo and Yuki had no sympathy for him. All they said was, "That's what you get for being a nuisance."

A few minutes later, Yu-Chan came out of the kitchen and told the boys to wash their hands, because dinner was just about ready.

"Make up your mind," Kyo said. "Have we been banished, or not!?"

Yu-Chan pushed him. "Like I said, take your anger management problems to the shrink!"

He glared at her, but she showed no sign of remorse. "You never said that, and you know it!"

She was a little taken aback by his yelling, but brushed it off. "Well, I was thinking it." She gave an evil laugh and walked back into the kitchen.

He growled and followed his cousins to the sink in the downstairs bathroom. _Those Yuki's are all the same…annoying and sarcastic._

Yuki hit Kyo, and Kyo yelled, "What was that for, rat boy!?"

Yuki turned up his nose at his idiotic cousin and continued to wash his hands. "You were insulting me in your head. I'm not stupid, you stupid cat."

Kyo was about to punch his sarcastic cousin in the face, but was held back by Shigure, who clicked his tongue in displeasure. "You young men are so immature. What sort of guardian taught you to act in this awful manner?"

The two younger cousins just stared at him in disgust. They were both thinking the same thing. _I'm not even gonna say it._

Back in the kitchen, Tohru was sitting down at the table while Yori and Yu-Chan set it. Tohru was lost in thought about what had happened the previous days, and thought that Kyo sure had fallen on her a lot… _I sure don't want to repeat this, again… Too many injuries…_

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice that everyone else was already seated at the table.

"Tohru?" Kyo said. "Get out of that daydream. It's time to eat!"

"Eh?"

"Haha. Tohru, you're such a dork." Yori laughed.

Tohru laughed at herself, but then realized something. "Um, Yori, you forgot to turn off the burner."

Shigure stood up. "I'll get it!" He said in a girlish voice.

Yori rolled her eyes, and stood up herself. "While you're at that, I left something outside. I'd better get it before the metal gets too cold. It is winter, after all." Then she left the room.

Yuki looked at her leave, and said, "Can't anyone just sit down at supper anymore?"

Shigure reached over the flames on the burner, and then slipped on some water that was on the floor. The sleeve on his kimono fell into the embers.

"My kimono!" he screeched. In a hurry, he started rushing around, trying to find something to put out the fire. The flames then blew onto one of the washcloths that was by the window, and then the curtains caught on fire.

"Ah!" Kyo gasped. "Shigure, you idiot!"

The others started to run out of the kitchen, right as soon as Yori walked back into the house- with a can of flammable spray paint.

Yuki told her to get out of the house as soon as possible, but being as curious as she was, she had to see what was going on in the kitchen. She walked in, and as Shigure ran out, she saw the flames and out of shock, dropped the spray paint.

"EEEEYAAAAAHHH!" She made a mad dash towards the door, along with Shigure. "Shigure, what did you do, you bumbling idiot!?"

He didn't answer- he was shocked at himself, too.

The group got out of the house as soon as possible, and before they knew it, it was all up in flames.

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

The firemen came just soon enough to save most of the house. There would be some repairs needed, but there wasn't too much damage.

There was one question running through everyone's minds. _Why did it have to be spray paint!?_

Shigure sat away from everyone else, moping over the fact that HE was the one who caused the damage. Yori walked up behind him and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry about your house, Shigure, but it will be alright. The firemen said that with a little bit of repairs, your house will be okay in no time!"

He looked at her sorrowfully (well, his version…). "But, I loved her…"

Yori scratched her head. "Your house is a she? And do you have a name for it?"

He was a little peeved at her teasing, but didn't let it show. "I took as good of care of my house as I could! I treated it the same way as I would a beautiful woman!"

Yori scrunched her nose. "Well, that sets a creepy picture…"

He turned back to his moping and drew a picture in the ground.

As we all see, Shigure was blaming others for the wreckage of his house, which, in the end, caused him to believe that he couldn't hurt the one he loved… In other words…. I have no idea what I'm talking about!

_The end!_

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

**Yori: I can't believe that it's actually over! I was just starting to have fun!**

**HR: You have got to be kidding me. You call that an ending!? You STINK as a writer! There is no hope of anyone reviewing this terribly written fanfiction!**

**Yoshe: I liked the ending… It got straight to the point, and, well, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't beating around the bush, but… I've wanted to see Shigure wreck his own house… Oh, the irony…**

**Yori: Thank you, Yoshe! Now, for our final poll, I want to know your opinion! What do you think was the funniest part? I like to know what my readers like and dislike! If you have any parts that you think just stunk, point them out, because at some point I'm going to go back and edit this, alright?**

**Yoshe: We would really like some reviews! I won't kill you if you do!**

**Yori: …Yeah. I'm sure that will get them… Anyways, I love getting reviews, like everyone else on this site! So, please, if you have an account, I would love it soooo much if you would tell me your opinion! Even if you didn't like it, tell me, please!**

**Yori, Yoshe and HR: Thank you for reading our first completed multi-chapter fanfiction! Please leave a review! Bye!**


End file.
